Unsuccessful Plan
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: No summary, kalo penasaran silahkan mampir untuk membaca. Gratis tidak d punggut biaya #plak Pokoknya as always female Kyuubi, GS/GB, IFK DLDR & R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Menyebalkan!" seru gadis bersurai merah saat memasuki ruang kerjanya

"Kau kenapa lagi?" sahut gadis bersurai pirang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah -sepupu- dengan si gadis merah.

"Kau tak akan percaya apa yang ku alami hari ini." ujar si merah aka Namikaze Kyuubi mendramatisir, lalu mendaratkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di tengah ruang kerjanya.

"Ah,, biar ku tebak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi." tebak sang sepupu Yamanaka Deidara dengan nada bosan.

"Cih, siapa lagi!" dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir plum Kyuubi.

"Memang dia melakukan apa kali ini?" tanya Deidara tanpa memandang Kyuubi, ia terus fokus pada laporan yang sedang ia baca.

"Argh,,,, dia terus saja mengekoriku sepanjang waktu."

"Ck, itukan sudah biasa." Deidara meletakkan laporannya.

"APANYA YANG BIASA?"

"Ayolah, bahkan ia sering mengekorimu sepanjang hari." Deidara beranjak mengambil minuman di lemari pendingin yang memang di letakkan di ruangannya dan Kyuubi.

"Kalau hanya mengekoriku saja memang sudah sering tapi bayangkan kalau dia juga menyapa semua orang yang kami lewati dan dengan santainya dia berkata 'Dia istriku, cantikan!' Lama-lama aku bisa gila" Kyuubi mengacak surai merahnya kesal.

"Hahahaha,,,,, Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu." Deidara mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Grrrrr,, kau jangan ikut-ikutan memancing emosiku Dei."

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau terus saja menghindarinya? Padahal kan kau tau sendiri, dia tampan, tinggi, badannya juga bagus, dan pewaris dari perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang. Apa yang kurang darinya?"

"Dia kurang waras. Laki-laki gila, menyebalkan, laki-laki mesum tingkat dewa, keriputan pula. Kenapa dia tidak memilih satu perempuan saja dari begitu banyak penggemarnya. That's it, masalah selesai. Kenapa dia malah mengejar dan mengekoriku terus, menyebalkan."

"Mungkin saja dia sudah bosan dengan mereka, makanya dia mencari sesuatu yang lebih menantang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanya kau gadis yang dengan terang-terangan menolaknya. Padahal di luar sana banyak gadis yang dengan rela membuka pahanya lebar-lebar demi dirinya."

"Kau berlebihan, tidak mungkin hanya aku saja yang tidak terpesona olehnya. Kau juga salah satunya."

"Kata siapa?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau selama ini diam-diam menyukainya! Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini. Kau menyukainya padahal kau sendiri sudah bertunangan dengan si muka bayi."

.

Tak.

.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menduakan Danna." Deidara memukul kepala bersurai merah itu tanpa peduli sang pemilik yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Cih,,, lalu apa yang kau bilang barusan itu huh?" ujar Kyuubi sambil menggosok kepalanya.

"Aku juga wanita normal yang menyukai pria idaman seperti Itachi, dia tampan, kaya, mapan, sexy pula. Jika aku belum terikat dengan Danna mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati padanya."

.

Tak.

.

"Itu sama saja bodoh. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang seperti itu saat kau sudah mempunyai tunangan." giliran Kyuubi balas dendam pada Deidara.

"Hei, itu hanya perandaian. Lagi pula Itachi hanya menyukaimu." ujar Deidara sambil menggosok kepalanya.

"Omong kosong."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya."

"Jikalau pun itu benar, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku bahkan membencinya."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kau tau, benci dan cinta itu bedanya tipis, lebih tipis dari pada kertas."

"No way. Dia begitu menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

"Terserah padamu, yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu."

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana supaya dia berhenti mengganggu hidupku."

"Lakukan saja apa yang tidak di sukainya. Buat dia ilfil padamu."

'Hal yang tidak disukai Si Keriput? Ilfil?'

.

.

.

.

_A Naruto Fiction_

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

"Unsuccessful plan"

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Rating : T +

Genre : Romance

Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course. Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC jangan tanya. But hope you like.

.

.

.

Perusahaan Uchiha dan Namikaze sudah cukup lama bekerja sama. Bahkan mereka sepakat mendirikan sebuah gedung perkantoran 'Namichiha', dimana di gedung itu dijadikan kantor cabang dari dua perusahaan induk mereka. Berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama gedung Namichiha di bagi menjadi dua, sisi barat adalah wilayah teritorial Uchiha sedangkan di sisi timur adalah milik Namikaze. Meskipun begitu untuk rest area, cafetaria dan kantin mereka membaur menjadi satu. Jadi tidak heran jika karyawan masing-masing perusahaan saling mengenal.

Masing-masing cabang perusahaan mereka di pimpin oleh putra dan putri sulung dari Uchiha dan Namikaze. Uchiha Itachi pemuda berusia 28 tahun yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya menjadi pimpinan di cabang perusahaan Uchiha. Sedangkan cabang perusahaan Namikaze di pimpin oleh Namikaze Kyuubi, gadis berdarah campuran Jerman-Amerika-Jepang berusia 26 tahun, cantik, tenang dan disiplin adalah hal yang orang pikirkan tentang Kyuubi. Ah,, satu lagi Kyuubi itu sangat sexy -menurut Itachi- tapi tidak ada yang berani menyuarakannya -kecuali Itachi- jika tidak ingin berakhir di Rumah Sakit.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sudah banyak karyawan Uchiha dan Namikaze yang memenuhi gedung Namichiha. Begitu pun dengan pimpinan dari Namikaze corp. yang memang sudah biasa datang pagi. Namun entah kenapa gadis bersurai merah itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Telat? Itu sangat amat di ragukan. Kyuubi salah satu orang yang sangat disiplin, apalagi kalau masalah waktu.

Tiba-tiba suasana di lobi Namichiha mendadak sunyi. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan iris mata sewarna batu ruby berjalan dengan begitu anggun menuju ke arah resepsionis. Bunyi hak sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dari para karyawan dan karyawati di perusahaan itu. Penampilan gadis tersebut sungguh memukau banyak mata karyawan dan tatapan iri dari para karyawati.

Dengan senyum menawan gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut high heels 10cm itu ke arah resepsionis.

"Apa Itachi sudah datang?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibir merahnya. Ia sengaja memilih lipstik warna merah terang yang semakin menambah sensual penampilannya pagi ini.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji temu dengan Tuan Uchiha? " Tanya si resepsionis dengan name tag 'Tayuya' menatap sinis ke arah perempuan di depannya. 'Cih, ada lagi perempuan yang tak tahu diri mencari tuan Uchiha. Apa mereka tidak tahu jika tuan Uchiha Itachi sudah punya kekasih? Dasar bodoh.'

"Apa aku perlu membuat janji dulu untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu, bukannya dia tidak menyadari nada sinis dari perempuan di depannya ini. 'cih, apa dia juga fans si keriput mesum itu? '

"Maaf nona, anda tidak bisa menemui tuan Uchiha jika belum memiliki janji dengan beliau. "

"Ck, kau tinggal bilang saja, si keriput itu sudah datang atau belum. Jangan buang waktuku." Tayuya menatap horor perempuan di depannya. Ia kembali meneliti perempuan di depannya ini.

'Ha,,hanya ada dua orang yang berani memanggil tuan Itachi seperti itu' dengan susah payah Tayuya menelan ludahnya. "No,, nona Kyuubi? "

"Hm, dia sudah datang apa belum? "

"Hah?"Tayuya masih terperangah melihat sosok Kyuubi di hadapannya. Apalagi orang di depannya ini juga mencari sosok yang ia tau sangat, sangat di hindari oleh sosok tersebut. 'Apa kiamat sudah dekat?' batin Tayuya.

"Hei, halo!" Kyuubi mulai jengah dengan tingkah laku resepsionisnya. "Aku tanya apa Uchiha Itachi sudah datang?"

"Ah, ma,,maaf Nona. Tu,,tuan Itachi sudah di kantornya lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Bagus, terima kasih." senyum sejuta volt Kyuubi muncul yang membuat karyawan Uchiha-Namikaze kehabisan darah dan pingsan di tempat.

Dengan penuh percaya diri dan senyum manis yang senantiasa bertengger di bibir merahnya, Kyuubi memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 19 dimana kantor Itachi berada.

"Stop, kau tunggu lift berikutnya" ujar Kyuubi menghentikan seorang karyawan yang akan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ba,,baik." jawab karyawan tersebut sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Di dalam lift tersebut, Kyuubi kembali mengamati penampilannya dari dinding lift yang memang terbuat dari kaca.

Senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian terukir manis di bibir merahnya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menjauh dari kehidupanku."

.

Ting

.

"Let's rock, baby!" Kyuubi melangkah keluar dengan dagu terangkat. Ia tetap mengabaikan segala pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

Tepat saat di depan pintu ruangan Itachi, Kyuubi berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam lalu dengan mantap dia meraih knop dan memutarnya.

"Good morning, honey~" sapa Kyuubi dengan suara yang di buat se-sexy mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Itachi datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Pekerjaannya kemarin yang sangat banyak hingga mengharuskannya lembur hingga jam satu dini hari, tapi sepertinya masih belum juga cukup untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Menghela nafas berat, Itachi memasuki ruangannya. 'Sepertinya akan sulit menemui Kyuu-chan hari ini.' pikir Itachi murung.

'Hah,,, andai saja ada keajaiban yang membuatnya datang kesini dan memberiku semangat' batin Itachi.

"Ck, kapan berkas sialan ini akan habis. Aku ingin segera menemui rubah merahku~"

"Dari pada kau mengeluh terus, lebih baik kau segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan Kyuubi." Kisame, asisten Itachi memasuki ruangan Itachi dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuk Itachi.

"Kau benar, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku." seru Itachi semangat.

'Karena otakmu isinya hanya Kyuubi, Kyuubi dan Kyuubi' batin Kisame

"Ini kopimu."

"Hn, terimakasih." Ujar Itachi yang mulai fokus pada laporan di depannya.

"Aku akan ke cafetaria, apa kau ingin sesuatu"

"Tidak, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

Kisame mendengus, kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan Itachi.

Kisame masih ingat awal mula perilaku 'menyimpang' dari seorang Uchiha Itachi adalah sejak kedatangan Namikaze Kyuubi satu tahun yang lalu.

Sosok Uchiha Itachi yang di kenal Kisame adalah pribadi yang tenang, berwibawa, selalu menjaga image dan satu lagi yang sangat tipikal seorang Uchiha Itachi, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengejar wanita, tapi wanita-wanita itulah yang dengan sukarela memberikan tubuh mereka padanya.

Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi setelah Itachi bertemu dengan putri sulung Namikaze itu, Itachi seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda sekarang. Kisame hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah polah sahabatnya itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kisame pamit ke cafetaria, Itachi masih fokus mengerjakan laporan yang ada di mejanya.

Saat Itachi meminum kopinya, pintu ruangan Itachi terbuka, ia mengira Kisame lah yang memasuki ruangannya. Hingga suara yang sangat familiar nan merdu itu terdengar.

"Good morning, honey~"

.

Bruuushh.

.

Itachi dengan sukses menyemburkan kopi yang tengah di teguknya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun terbatuk-batuk hebat saat cairan hitam itu sepertinya masuk ke saluran pernafasannya.

Iner Kyuubi menjerit heboh melihat kondisi Itachi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuubi menahan tawa.

"Are You okey, honey~" Kyuubi berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi yang masih terbatuk. Tak lupa dengan raut wajah yang dibuat khawatir.

Kyuubi mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang berada di meja kerja Itachi.

"Minum ini dulu" Kyuubi menyodorkan gelas itu ke pada Itachi dan dengan segera diminum oleh Itachi. Sesekali Kyuubi menggosok punggung Itachi. "Habis kan minumnya" dengan patuh Itachi menandaskan air yang di sodorkan Kyuubi.

Dengan santainya Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya di meja Itachi dan memandang ke arah Itachi yang masih meminum air pemberiannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? " tanya Kyuubi menatap khawatir ke arah Itachi, padahal inernya sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Itachi tadi. Dengan lembut Kyuubi membelai surai raven Itachi.

.

Hah.

.

Itachi menghela nafas lega, ia merasa lebih baik setelah meminum air yang di sodorkan Kyuubi padanya.

Tapi ketika fokusnya sudah kembali dan setelah meloading kejadian yang barusan ia alami. Itachi kembali di buat tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri kala ia melihat seorang perempuan seksi yang duduk manis di atas meja kerjanya dengan senyuman menawan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depan depannya. Paha mulus dan kaki jenjang milik perempuan tersebut adalah hal pertama yang tadi di lihat Itachi. Apalagi dia memakai rok pensil berwarna hitam 10cm di atas lutut yang pastinya akan semakin pendek saat ia duduk di atas meja Itachi sambil bersilang kaki.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri, ia memandang horror ke arah perempuan cantik itu.

"Si,,siapa kau?" Itachi sangat yakin jika suara perempuan yang di dengarnya tadi adalah rubah merahnya. Tapi kenapa yang ada di depannya bukan rubah kesayangannya.

'Apa telingaku bermasalah? Atau jangan-jangan aku terlalu merindukannya, makanya aku mengira suara perempuan ini adalah suara Kyuu-chanku. Hem,,, sepertinya alasan itu lebih masuk akal.'

"Jadi, siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk ke ruanganku?" Itachi sudah kembali memasang wajah Uchiha turunan kakek Madara.

.

.

.

.

"Si,,, siapa kau" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Itachi padanya, membuat senyum di bibir Kyuubi luntur.

'What the,,, jangan bilang kalau keriput Uchiha ini tidak mengenaliku. Sial.'

'Apa aku sejelek itu hingga orang-orang dan keriput brengsek ini tidak mengenaliku.' Kyuubi teringat sikap resepsionis perempuan padanya tadi.

"Jadi, siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk ke ruanganku?" pertanyaan bernada datar itu menyadarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" desis Kyuubi.

'Sial,,,,, aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan pakaian menjijikan seperti ini dan keriput berengsek ini sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Bagus sekali.'

Kyuubi menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan penuh penguasaan diri agar tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan pada sulung Uchiha karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Itachi, jadi lebih baik Kyuubi pergi dari ruangan Itachi.

"Kyu,,, Kyuubi." lirih Itachi yang masih terdengar Kyuubi.

Itachi segera berjalan menuju Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ka,, kau benar Kyuubi? Namikaze Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi setelah berhasil menarik lengan Kyuubi dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" Kyuubi menarik lengannya yang di tahan Itachi.

Itachi terperangah, tanpa sadar ia menatap Kyuubi dari atas ke bawah.

Melihat hal itu Kyuubi semakin geram "Brengsek" desis Kyuubi nyaris tanpa suara.

Dengan hati yang panas karena merasa begitu di rendahkan oleh pandangan Itachi, Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan Itachi.

.

Brak.

.

Debaman pintu di depan Itachi mengembalikan lagi kesadarannya. Mengerjakan matanya, "Sial." dengan segera Itachi menyusul Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah berdiri dalam lift. "Kyuu, tunggu!"

Terlambat, pintu lift sudah tertutup. "Ck, sial" dengan beringas Itachi menekan tombol agar lift itu kembali terbuka. Namun nihil, pintu lift tak kunjung terbuka. Itachi sudah akan berlari ke arah tangga darurat jika saja suara sekertarisnya aja Kisame tidak menghentikannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus menemui Kyuu-chan." Kisame mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ck, aku bisa menyelesaikannya nanti. Sekarang aku harus segera menemui rubah merahku."

"Kau bisa menemuinya setelah rapat nanti siang. Kau lupa jam sepuluh nanti kita akan rapat dengan perusahaan Akasuna dan Namikaze membahas kerjasama tiga perusahaan?" Itachi terdiam mendengar perkataan Kisame.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa bertemu dengan Nona Namikaze setelah rapat itu. Aku berjanji akan mengosongkan jadwalku siang nanti, jadi kau bisa bebas bertemu dengannya, tapi kau harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu sekarang."

Dengan langkah gontai Itachi kembali ke ruangannya. "Haizzz, dasar. Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau terus seperti ini." Keluh Kisame.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajukan cuti segera. Kepalaku bisa pecah melihat tingkah mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ide gila tiba-tiba terlintas dan jadilah fict yang super absurt ini.

Maafkan daku yang malah publish fict baru padahal tanggungan masih bejibun. ? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Yosh,, tinggalkan jejek kalian yaaa ? ﾟﾘﾉ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Menyebalkan!"

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Kau tak akan percaya apa yang ku alami hari ini." ujar Kyuubi mendramatisir, lalu mendaratkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di tengah ruang kerjanya.

"Ah,, biar ku tebak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Itachi,,,,,, lagi." tebak sang sepupu Yamanaka Deidara dengan nada bosan, sama sekali belum menoleh ke arah sepupunya.

"Cih, siapa lagi!" dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir plum Kyuubi.

"Memang dia melakukan apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Deidara, ia terus fokus pada laporan yang sedang ia baca.

"Dia sama sekali tak mengenali ku. Brengsek"

Deidara mengerutkan kening. "Tidak mengenalimu bagaimana?"

"Satu lagi, jangan mengumpat di depanku Kyuu. " meletakkan dokumen yang sudah ia tanda tangani, Deidara beranjak ke kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng jus jeruk dan apel.

"Urrghh, si keriput itu tidak mengenaliku saat aku keruangannya tadi. Apa aku sebegitu jeleknya hingga dia seperti itu. " gerutu Kyuubi.

"Untuk apa kau ke ruangannya pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Deidara penasaran,

'Huh, dasar tsundere tingkat akut, bilangnya tidak suka tapi masih juga pergi mencari Itachi pagi-pagi begini.' Deidarala nafas panjang.

Sepupu merahnya ini selalu saja mendramatisir hal-hal yang berbau 'Uchiha'.

Setelah menutup kulkas, Deidara berbalik ke arah Kyuubi. Deidara membatu, matanya nyaris melotot saat melihat sosok di depannya yang sedang sibuk menggerutu di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Kyuu,,,,? "

.

.

.

.

.

 **_A Naruto Fiction_**

 **Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)**

 **"Unsuccessful plan"**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)**

 **Rating : T +**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course.'**

 **Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC jangan tanya. But hope you like.**

.

.

.

Mood Kyuubi benar-benar hancur hari ini. Alasannya karena orang-orang di gedung Namichiha tak satu pun yang mengenalinya, bahkan Itachi dan sepupunya sendiri. Sungguh Kyuubi tak habis pikir. "Apa mereka semua sudah buta?" gerutu Kyuubi.

"Atau memang aku sangat jelek." mood Kyuubi terjun bebas seketika.

"Tidak." Serunya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, "Tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang Namikaze Kyuubi itu jelek." ujarnya menggebu.

"Cih, mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh."

'Atau kau yang bodoh' batin Kyuubi berkata tiba-tiba, seolah ikut mengolok-olok nasib buruknya hari ini.

"Aaaarrgggghhhhh, sialllllll" nafas Kyuubi tak beraturan setelah berteriak meluapkan emosinya.

"Tunggu!" serunya tiba-tiba, "Jika Itachi tidak mengenaliku, bukankah itu bagus. Dengan begitu dia juga tidak akan lagi terus menggangguku." ekspresi Kyuubi langsung berubah cerah. "Dengan begini rencanaku berhasil."

"Yatta,,,,, Mission succes" Kyuub bersorak gembira. Namun seketika itu juga ekspresi Kyuubi berubah 180 derajat. "Tapi,,," Kyuubi kembali terdiam, 'kenapa aku tidak rela'

"Cih, apa yang barusan kau pikirkan aho-Kyuu. Kenapa kau harus merasa tidak rela kalau si Keriput mesum itu menjauhimu. Sudah hentikan memikirkan manusia keriputan itu.

Sekarang kau harus fokus pada rapat pagi ini. Iya benar sekali ra-"

Sekarang sudah pukul 10.00 tapi Kyuubi masih saja berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Deidara sudah meninggalkan ruangan sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Saat denting jam ke-10 dia baru sadar.

"Oh, shit. Aku terlambat" umpat Kyuubi sebelum dengan tergesa ia membereskan meja kerjanya. Mengambil file yang akan ia gunakan untuk rapat pagi ini. 'Sial, ini semua gara-gara si keriput itu.' Dengan terburu-buru Kyuubi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Melesat menuju lift dan menekan tombol lift secara brutal.

.

Ting.

.

Kyuubi langsung melesat masuk saat pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. "Astagaaa,,, " pekik Kyuubi saat sadar akan penampilannya yang berantakan terpantul jelas di dinding lift. Dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya, Kyuubi membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

Brak.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat." seru Kyuubi sambil membungkuk dan menormalkan pernafasannya. Hampir seluruh mata di ruang rapat itu menatap heran padanya.

"Maaf nona, selain direktur dan manager, karyawan biasa dilarang mengikuti rapat ini. Silahkan anda keluar."

"Kau jangan membuat moodku pagi ini hancur Yamato atau kau mau aku pecat, huh." Kyuubi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sinis Yamato, manager bagian perencanaannya.

"No,,nona Kyuubi." mendenges kasar Kyuubi berjalan melewati Yamato sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya."

"Kau dari mana saja aho-Kyuu? Kau tak tahu jam berapa sekarang?" omel Deidara saat Kyuubi sampai di kursinya.

"Aiz,, sudah jangan cerewat. Ini semua juga gara-gara kau."

"Aku? Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Ck, sudah diamlah."

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali. Sudah terlambat, tidak merasa bersalah lagi." Kyuubi melotot pada Deidara.

"Apa? Aku bicara apa adanya. Sudahlah, tapi paling tidak kau harus minta maaf pada tuan Sabaku dan tuan Uchiha yang sudah kau buat menunggu."

"APA?"

.

Plak.

.

"Pelankan suaramu, ini bukan stadion. Cepat sana minta maaf." Kyuubi melemparkan pandangan memelas ala anak anjing terbuang.

"Kau tau itu tidak akan mempan melawanku." Deidara memutar matanya bosan.

"Cih, baiklah." sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal Kyuubi menanggapi ucapan Deidara. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri para petinggi perusahaan yang ikut rapat hari ini. Kyuubi tidak sadar sedari tadi dia menjadi pusat peehatian semua orang di ruang rapat itu.

"Sabaku-san, aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku." Kyuubi sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat meminta maaf pada direktur Sabaku corp. aka Sabaku Garra.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya terlambat lima menit, aku masih bisa memakluminya." ujar Garra sambil tersenyum tipis

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Kyuubi menyelipkan rambutnya yang sedikit mengganggu matanya.

"Kau sedikit berbeda hari ini."

"Ah, benarkah?" Kyuubi tersenyum canggung menanggapi perkataan Garra.

"Hn, kau terlihat lebih feminim, cantik."

"Eh?"

"Ehem, bisakah kita segera memulai rapatnya sekarang." suara bariton berujar dengan sedikit keras, menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Sekatika semua anggota rapat menuju kursi mereka masing-masing, termasuk Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga kerja sama tiga perusahaan kita bisa menuai kesuksesan besar." Gara mengakhiri rapat dan disambut tepuk tangan semua anggota rapat.

"Ahh,,, akhirnya selesai juga." Kyuubi mulai membereskan file-file yang ia gunakan saat rapat tadi.

"Aku sudah kelaparan dari tadi." keluh Kyuubi

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau baru makan siang selepas jam 1, sekarang bahkan belum jam 12."

"Itu karena tadi pagi aku belum sarapan." gerutu Kyuubi, 'ini semua gara2 rencanaku untuk menjauhkan Itachi dariku.'

"Apa? Tidak salah? Seorang Kyuubi melewatkan sarapannya!"

"Yak, kau terlalu berlebihan, Dei."

"Namikaze-san."

"Sabaku-san, ada apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, begini. Aku berencana makan siang, apa kau besedia bergabung bersamaku?"

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Ba-"

"Maaf menyela anda Sabaku-san. Tapi aku dan Kyuubi sudah ada janji untuk makan siang bersama."

"Eh?"

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Baiklah, mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan siang atau mungkin makan malam bersama, Kyuubi-chan."

'Chan?'

'Kyuubi-chan'

'Apa-apaan panda merah itu'

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Hn/Ya"

"Kau, apa maumu, huh? Kapan aku membuat janji makan siang denganmu, keriput?"

"Aku mau kau dan janjinya sekarang, saat ini, waktu ini dan detik ini juga." dengan santainya Itachi menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dan menariknya keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Yak, lepaskan aku. Sejak kapan aku menyetujui ajakan makan siangmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu, sayang." tiba-tiba Itachi menghentikan jalannya, sontak hal itu membuat Kyuubi sukses menabrak punggung kokoh Itachi.

"Aduh,,, yak, kenapa berhenti mendadak!" Itachi mengacuhkan omelan Kyuubi. Dengan cepat dia berbalik menghadap Kyuubi yang menatap garang ke arahnya.

.

Glup.

.

'Menyeramkan.'

"Ma,,mau apa kau."

"Pakai." Itachi melepaskan jas miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuubi.

"Hah."

"Kubilang pakai.

"Untuk apa aku harus memakai jasmu?" Kyuubi melempar jas Itachi ke lantai. Itachi cukup terkejut melihat reaksi Kyuubi. Dengan kasar Itachi mengusap wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kyuu."

"Cih, kalau bicara yang jelas."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Sejak kapan kau memakai baju kurang bahan seperti itu?"

"Kau bahkan memakainya ke kantor, astaga! aku bahkan sampai berencana mencongkeli seluruh mata laki-laki di ruang rapat tadi. Terutama panda merah itu." geram Itachi.

"Apa kau tidak malu."

"Malu?" Kyuubi mendengus, "Ini fashion, lagi pula pakaian yang ku pakai masih jauh lebih baik dari pada pakaian wanita-wanita genit yang selalu menempelimu itu."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Aku? Cemburu? Kau bercanda!"

"Kalau tidak cemburu, lalu apa? Kau ingin menyamakan dirimu dengan wanita-wanita murahan itu dengan bergelayut pada para pria yang diincarnya!"

"Cih, tak kusangka, ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kupikir selama ini aku sudah salah menilaimu." hati Kyuubi berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Itachi tentang dirinya. Ditambah ekspresi datar nan sinis yang di tampilkan Itachi padanya.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu seenaknya menilaiku seperti itu?"

Dengan tenang Itachi mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu."

"Aku saja yang sudah membuang waktuku hanya untuk memikirkan dirimu. Nona Namikaze."

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu selama ini." setelah itu, Itachi pergi beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya

.

Tes.

.

'Apa ini?' Kyuubi menyentuh pipinya yang tiba-tiba basah.

Saat dirinya sadar kalau air itu turun tak terbendung dari kedua matanya, Kyuubi malah tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar sumbang, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganku?" Kyuubi mencoba menghapus air matanya

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini."

"Kau,,, baik-baik saja, Kyuu?"

"Dei!" Kyuubi langsung memeluk erat Deidara dan menumpahkan semua perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebece

.

.

.

.

.

R : Pendek?

D : Emang

R : Sengaja ya?

D : Ihh,,, kog tau sihh

R : (nyiapin senjata, batu, parang)

D : -glup- Hehe,, kabuuurr ?

Abaikan dialog di atas yg sepenuhnya bener ?

Fict ini sebenernya udah End di Watty. Karena rencana awalnya cuma bikin one shoot.

Meskipun dari sekian FF buatan Dan, FF ini peminatnya yg paling sedikit (p′︵‵。) Dan ra popo kog

Dan masih tetep semangat buat FF IFK lain

.

.

.

.

-Dan out-


	3. Chapter 3

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Deidara menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Kyuubi.

"Hm."

"Minumlah, kau akan lebih relaks setelah meminumnya." Kyuubi menuruti perintah Deidara. Ia menyeruput coklat hangat itu dan membuang nafas panjang.

Setelah Itu keheningan mulai timbul, mereka berdua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Deidara menatap khawatir pada sang sepupu. Mereka berdua -Deidara lebih tepatnya- memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantor lebih cepat dengan membawa Kyuubi serta. Sungguh, melihat Kyuubi dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan baru ia alami tadi. Akhirnya Deidara langsung membawa pulang Kyuubi ke apartemen wanita bersurai merah itu.

.

Ting, tong,

.

"Ah, sepertinya pesanan kita sudah datang." Deidara beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih diam tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi.

Kata-kata Itachi terus terngiang di benaknya. Seperti kaset rusak yang terus menerus menyuarakan kata-kata yang sama. Tak terasa cairan bening itu kembali turun.

"Makanan sudah da-" Deidara terdiam melihat Kyuubi kembali terisak.

"Kyuu" panggilan pelan dari Deidara mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuubi.

"Ah, makanannya sudah datang ya." Kyuubi berusaha menghapus air mata dan mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa namun gagal tentu saja. Suara yang keluar terdengar serak khas orang setelah menangis.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar."

"Heeemm, sepertinya enak. Kau pesan dimana?" Kyuubi terus berceloteh tentang makanan yang dibawa Deidara.

Deidara tahu, Kyuubi melakukan itu semua agar dirinya tidak khawatir. Namun hal itu justru membuat Deidara lebih khawatir. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan Deidara mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kyuubi.

Deidara menatap Kyuubi yang masih terus berceloteh dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Makanlah, nanti makanannya dingin."

'Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu. Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu tanpa ada niatan memasukkannya dalam mulutmu yang asik mengoceh'

..

..

..

_A Naruto Fiction_

Disclaimer by Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

This fict belong to me Dan (Daniel. Sandra aka Daniela Alexsandra)

"Unsuccessful plan"

Main Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Kyuubi (female)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: As always human and female Kyuubi, GS of course.'

Penganut aliran mainstream, so ide cerita tentu saja mainstream maksimal. Typo bikin sakit mata plus EYD yang nggak tau kapan sempurnanya. OOC jangan tanya. But hope you like.

..

..

..

..

Kyuubi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut berantakan, wajah yang pucat, mata sembab dengan kantung mata yang membengkak. Mendesah panjang, Kyuubi meraih ikat rambut dan mengikat rambut merah panjangnya. Kemudian menyalakan kran air dan mulai mencuci mukanya. Berharap wajah berantakannya bisa sedikit lebih segar.

Kembali, Kyuubi mengamati wajahnya setelah dia bilas. Desahan panjang kembali terdengar dari bibir pucatnya. Wajahnya tak banyak berubah, meskipun matanya tak sesembab tadi tapi kantung matanya masih tidak menyusut.

"Sepertinya aku bolos saja hari ini." setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk, Kyuubi keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terulur meraih ponselnya.

'Tidak ada satu pesan pun darinya.' batin Kyuubi

"Ck, bodoh. Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan?" dengus Kyuubi.

Kemudian dengan lincah tangannya mencari kontak Deidara dan menelfonnya.

"Halo, Dei. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ke kantor."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Iya, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir."

"Hn, aku akan makan bubur nanti."

"Iya bawel, aku akan pesan buburnya sekarang." Kyuubi langsung mematikan telponnya, malas mendengar omelan Deidara.

Kyuubi kembali merebahkan diri, saat ini dia malas melakukan apa pun. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengutak-atiknya. Mulai dari aplikasi dengan icon telpon, muncul berbagai deret nama panggilan masuk dan keluar. Hampir sebagian besar panggilan masuk, baik yang terjawab maupun tidak adalah nama seseorang yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya, 'Keriput Mesum Gila' adalah nama kontak dari si penelfon. Kyuubi menatap lama, melihat tanggal terakhir si penelfon adalah dua hari yang lalu jam sepuluh malam, panggilan yang belum sempat -enggan- ia jawab. Kyuubi mengulas senyum getir, terselip penyesalan kanapa dirinya tidak menjawab panggilan dari sulung Uchiha itu. Meskipun Kyuubi tau yang akan di katakan Itachi adalah hal-hal yang tidak berguna dan selalu membuatnya kesal. Kyuubi bahkan hafal apa saja pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan Itachi padanya saat Kyuubi menjawab panggilannya. Seperti saat Itachi menghubunginya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuubi ingat apa yang Itachi katakan 'sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu. Sudah makan? aku kangen. Jangan lupa mandi air hangat dan minum coklat hangat supaya tidurmu nyenyak. Kapan kau bersedia jadi nyonya Uchiha, Kyuu.' Pertanyaan terakhir Itachi berakhir dengan Kyuubi mematikan panggilan dan melempar ponselnya dengan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan pada Itachi.

Setelah puas dengan melihat deret panggilan, Kyuubi beralih pada galeri di ponselnya. Kyuubi memang bukan tipikal orang yang suka ber-swafoto, jadi hanya ada beberapa foto dirinya bersama keluarga, kebanyakan bersama sang adik, Namikaze Naruto. Lalu beberapa foto bersama teman-teman dan rekan kerja serta beberapa kolega bisnis. Kyuubi terus men-scroll hingga tangannya terhenti pada salah satu foto seorang pemuda yang sedang topless tengah tersenyum ke kamera. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi mengulum senyum kecil melihatnya. Dirinya ingat kapan dia mendapatkan foto ini. Itachi, si pemuda yang menjadi objek foto itu sendiri yang mengirimkan foto itu padanya saat sedang gym di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Kyuubi juga ingat kata-kata yang menyertai foto itu. 'Tidakkah kau tergiur? Aku jamin jika kau bersedia menjadi nyonya Uchiha, aku akan pastikan ranjangmu akan tetap membara hingga lima puluh tahun lagi' di sertai emotikon 'love, kiss dan hug'. Kyuubi seketika langsung melemparkan ponselnya dan memaki, mengumpat pada si pengirim.

"Hah, kenapa jadi seperti ini."

"Bukankah seharusnya aku senang rencanaku berhasil!"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku senang akhirnya keriput gila mesum itu sudah tidak menggangguku lagi!"

"Kenapa malah terasa hampa disini? Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?" Kyuubi menyentuh dadanya. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

.

Ting tong.

.

Bunyi bel terdengar, awalnya Kyuubi tidak memperdulikannya. Hingga bel apartemennya itu berbunyi berkali-kali. Menggeram pelan, akhirnya Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kyuubi sedikit terhuyung saat rasa pening mendera. Untung saja dia dengan segera berpegangan pada meja nakas di sebelahnya. "Akh, kepalaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba pusing." Kyuubi memaki dirinya sendiri, tentu saja tubuhnya lemas, seharian kemarin dirinya tidak makan dan dengan bodohnya meratapi rencananya yang sukses -tapi gagal?-

Bel apartemen itu terus saja berbunyi. Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya dan berjalan dengan bersandar pada dinding ruangan Kyuubi melangkah menuju pintu. "Tunggu sebentar!" seru Kyuubi suaranya terdengar parau walau pun cukup keras, berharap orang yang menekan bel itu berhenti memainkan bel apartemennya. Saat sudah akan mencapai pintu, Kyuubi sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan tubuhnya. Bunyi debuman cukup keras terdengar, Kyuubi sudah terjatuh di lantai. Samar-samar Kyuubi mendengar pintunya di gedor dengan keras, dia juga mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Kyuubi melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka.

..

..

..

..

Desahan panjang terdengar beberapa kali yang keluar dari sulung Uchiha. Berkas-berkas yanh segarusnya ia baca terbengkalai begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya. Pikirannya berkelana mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat dirinya bertengkar dengan Kyuubi.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan pada Kyuubi?"

"Kenapa pula dia harus berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Apa dia tidak sadar kalau penampilannya terlalu seksi?"

"Kalau hanya di depanku saja tidak masalah, aku pasti tidak akan menolak."

"Tapi kenapa dia mendadak berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?"

"Apa aku yang terlalu berharap padanya?"

"Apa aku sudah terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padanya?"

"Haruskah aku melepasnya?"

"Hah, aku tak mungkin sanggup. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya."

"Kau sudah seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri, Itachi-kun."

"Dei!" Itachi terkejut melihat Deidara yang sudah duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut." Itachi berjalan menuju sofa, "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa aku tidak tau kau masuk?"

"Sekitar lima menit yang lalu saat kau asik berbicara sendiri."

"Hn. Ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Ini tentang Kyuubi."

"Ada apa dengan Kyuubi?" Deidara bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Itachi.

"Kalian kemarin bertengkar?" Itachi terdiam dan Deidara mengasumsikan diamnya sebagai pembenaran.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berbicara, "Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian ributkan, tapi setelah pertengkaran kalian kemarin Kyuubi terlihat menyedihkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kyuubi seperti itu seumur hidupku."

"Seperti apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas Dei! Jangan membuatku bingung."

"Kyuubi menangis."

.

Deg.

.

Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bagaimana Kyuubi menangis. Dia tidak mau dan tidak ingin, apalagi penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi perkataan Deidara barusan, seakan menamparnya. Dirinya telah membuat Kyuubi menangis.

'Sepertinya aku memang sudah keterlaluan.'

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kalian berdua. Kalian sudah dewasa dalam menentukan atau mengambil keputusan. Tapi sayangnya sifat tsundere Kyuubi malah semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Dia menyukaimu. Itu yang aku tau dan mungkin perlu kau tau."

Hati Itachi berdesir, Kyuubi menyukainya. Berarti benar, selama ini cintanya bersambut. Dirinya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau serius?"

"Tidak ada untungnya berbohong bagiku. Aku sudah mengenal Kyuubi sejak kami berdua masih memakai popok. Aku tau betul bagaimana dirinya, begitu pun sebaliknya."

"Jadi kau disini untuk membantuku?" Itachi melihat Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku disini untuk sepupuku."

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk." perasaan Itachi mulai tidak enak.

"Dia sakit."

"APA?"

"Di,dia sakit apa?" itachi tidak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku sendiri kurang tau pasti. Pagi tadi dia menelfon dan bilang tidak bisa masuk karena kurang enak badan."

Itachi langsung beranjak dari sofa, ia kembali ke meja kerjanya. Mengobrak-abik isi meja.

.

Dapat.

.

Itachi menggenggam kunci mobilnya dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Deidara yang masih berada di ruangannya.

"Ku sarankan kau membeli bubur. Aku yakin dia belum makan dari kemarin." tepat saat itu pintu ruangan Itachi tertutup, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih duduk di sofa ruangan Itachi.

..

..

..

..

Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Dirinya melenguh pelan, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Tangannya meraba dahinya yang terasa dingin.

'Handuk?'

Kyuubi menatap lama handuk kecil basah yang dia temukan tertempel di dahinya. Kepalanya menengok kesamping dan mendapati baskom kecil yang berisi air.

"Siapa yang datang?" Kyuubi berusaha mengingat apa yang dia alami. Tapi dia masih belum tau siapa yang sudah datang merawatnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuubi bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Argh" Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Hei, Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Ke,kepalaku sakit."

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja, jangan duduk dulu." menurut, Kyuubi kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih terpejam menahan sakit yang mendera.

Sedangkan Itachi membantu Kyuubi membenarkan selimut dan menyelimuti Kyuubi hingga batas dada.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuubi, "Kau masih demam."

Kyuubi mendengar gemericik air di sebelahnya. Dia mulai membuka matanya saat sakit di kepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang.

.

Deg.

.

"Itachi."

Itachi menoleh saat namanya disebut begitu lirih.

"Ya, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kyuubi. Dengan telaten Itachi meletakkan handuk basah untuk mengompres Kyuubi yang masih demam.

Kyuubi masih memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat. 'Bukannya dia marah padaku? Kenapa bisa dia ada disini?'

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Itachi kembali bertanya dan Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa semalam kau makan sesuatu?" kembali gelengan di dapatkan Itachi.

"Kapan kau terakhir makan?"

"Kemarin malam" jawab Kyuubi pelan.

"Yaa Tuhan, Kyuu. Jadi kau seharian kemarin tidak makan apa pun? Baiklah, sekarang kau harus makan dulu, tadi aku sempat membeli bubur sebelum kesini. Tunggu sebentar."

"Ka,kau mau kemana?" Kyuubi menahan tangan Itachi yang hendak berdiri.

"Aku akan mengambilkan bubur untukmu di dapur. Tapi sepertinya harus dipanaskan lagi. Tunggulah sebentar aku tidak akan lama." sebelum beranjak Itachi mencium puncak kepala Kyuubi.

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di hati Kyuubi. Rasa hangat yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan dicintai. Dirinya merasakan ketulusan Itachi. Perasaan cinta yang tulus Itachi berikan padanya. Bukan sekedar main-main belaka seperti yang dia kira selama ini.

'Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya?'

'Maafkan aku, Chi.'

.

Tes.

.

"Kyuu!" Itachi berseru panik dan bergegas menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang terisak. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi teh madu yang dia bawa untuk Kyuubi.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Hiks, hiks,"

"Astaga, kumohon bilang sesuatu. Apa perlu ku panggilkan dokter lagi? Atau kita kerumah sakit saja."

"Hiks, hiks,"

"Sebaiknya kita-"

.

Grep.

.

"Hiks, Chi, hiks." Kyuubi membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Itachi. Kyuubi memeluk Itachi erat.

Sedangkan Itachi terdiam saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis dalam dekapannya. Setelah tersadar, Itachi membalas pelukan Kyuubi dan mengelus rambut dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ada apa, hemm?" Itachi mulai bertanya setelah dirasa Kyuubi sudah sedikit tenang.

"Kau ingin bercerita?"

"Maafkan aku." lirih Kyuubi.

"Er, kau bilang apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Chi."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak memarahimu. Maafkan aku." Itachi merasakan Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala di dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Semuanya salahku, hiks,"

"Sssttttt, sudah. Kita lupakan saja yang sudah terjadi, hem!"

"Ka,kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadah menatap Itachi. Dengan lembut Itachi menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Kyuubi.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Dengar Kyuu, aku tidak bisa marah padamu."

"Ke,kenapa?"

"Itachi tersenyum lembut, dia menangkup kedua pipi Kyuubi dan menempelkan dahi keduanya, "Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatku rela melakukan apa pun di dunia ini, selain ibuku tentunya." Kyuubi tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat terakhir Itachi.

"Ku harap kau tak akan pernah bosan pada kata-kataku, aku sungguh mencintaimu, Namikaze Kyuubi." Kyuubi merona, pipinya yang semula pucat mulai di selimuti semburat merah. Dengan perlahan Itachi semakin mendekatkan dirinya, mendekap dan meremas pinggang Kyuubi. Keduanya hanyut dalam suasana romantis yang tercipta. Kyuubi mulai memejamkan matanya saat hangat nafas Itachi semakin dekat menerpa wajahnya. Saat jarak sudah hampir terkikis habis,

"Astaga, buburnya!." Itachi seketika melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menuju dapur saat dia mencium bau gosong, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang menatap Itachi bingung.

Tak lama berselang Itachi kembali dengan membawa mangkuk sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Ada apa Chi?"

"Buburnya gosong, aku tadi lupa belum mematikan kompornya sebelum mengantarkan teh madu untukmu." Itachi mendesah nafas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pesan saja lagi."

"Akan lama Kyuu. Aku saja yang buatkan bubur untukmu, bagaimana?"

"Er, kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja, ku jamin kau akan suka." ujar Itachi dengan percaya diri.

..

..

..

..

"Yakin, tidak perlu bantuanku?"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya lebih dari lima kali Kyuu dan jawabanku pun masih sama. Aku bisa mengatasi ini." Itachi masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Dari pada terus bertanya, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat." Kyuubi menatap punggung tegap Itachi, dia melihat Itachi yang cukup cekatan saat mengiris beberapa sayuran dan mencampurnya ke dalam bubur.

"Baiklah, tapi panggil aku jika kau butuh bantuan." Itachi mengulum senyum geli dan berbalik menghadap Kyuubi.

"Hn, tentu. Kau istirahatlah, sebentar lagi aku menyusulmu ke kamar." Kyuubi pun berlalu dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Kyuubi sungguh tidak percaya yang dia alami hari ini. Perasaannya mulai menghangat saat mengingat semua tingkah laku Itachi padanya.

'Ternyata lebih melegakan jika bisa jujur dengan perasaan sendiri.'

Bukan salah Kyuubi sepenuhnya jika dia bertingkah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya, Kyuubi sudah mengagumi sosok Itachi sejak lama. Itachi adalah salah satu pebisnis muda nomor satu di Jepang. Di usianya yang masih dua puluh tahun dia sudah mewakili ayahnya memenangkan beberapa tander besar. Namanya sudah beberapa kali di muat di majalah 'Times'. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, Itachi dulunya adalah seorang players. Playboy kelas kakap yang kerap kali gonta-ganti pasangan. Kegeraman Kyuubi semakin meningkat saat dirinya mengetahui Itachi telah mengencani salah satu sahabat baiknya semasa kuliah dulu dan mencampakannya begitu saja. Tapi anehnya, sang sahabat hanya menangisinya selama dua malam dan sudah merelakannya pada hari ketiga. Kyuubi masih ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya saat itu.

"Aku memang kecewa padanya, tapi aku merasa cukup beruntung bisa menghabiskan beberapa hari dengannya. Kau tau, banyak sekali perempuan-perempuan di luar sana yang bermimpi ada di posisiku."

"Kau tahu Kyuu, di luar sana banyak wanita yang bahkan dengan suka rela membukakan pahanya lebar-lebar untuk menggaet Itachi dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tapi Itachi biasanya tidak akan sembarangan memilih wanitanya."

Sejak saat itu hancur sudah sosok pria idaman Kyuubi. Dirinya sungguh tidak berharap dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria playboy seperti Itachi. Tapi selang beberapa bulan, sang ayah memintanya mengelola perusahanan gabungan antara perusahaan Namikaze dan Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hem?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Kyuubi yang cukup terkejut karena Itachi sudah duduk di ranjangnya. "Ada apa? Apa kau butuh bantuan."

Dengan gemas, Itachi mengacak rambut Kyuubi. "Hn, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mencicipinya." Itachi kemudian mengambil nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur buatannya.

"Eh, aku bisa memakannya sendiri."

"Ayolah, aku ingin menyuapimu. Ayo, bilang aaaa!" dengan perlahan Kyuubi membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Itachi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak." Kyuubi manggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tau kau bisa masak."

"Tentu saja, aku kan calon suami idaman." kelakar Itachi. "Aku akan pastikan, kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau bersedia jadi nyonya Uchiha."

"Hemmm, oke. Tidak terlalu buruk juga."

"Hahahhaha, sudah makan dul-" Kembali Itachi akan menyuapi Kyuubi sebelum dirinya menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuubi.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak terlalu buruk." jawab Kyuubi setelah menelan bubur yang di suapkan Itachi.

"Ah, kau ini. Bukankah tadi kau bilang bubur ini enak. Kenapa sekarang kau bilang tidak terlalu buruk."

"Menjadi nyonya Uchiha."

"Hah?"

"Uchiha Kyuubi. Bukankah tidak terlalu bur- mmmppphh"

Kyuubi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Itachi menciumnya tapi kemudian dia mulai membalas ciuman lembut Itachi.

"Terima kasih." Itachi mengadu kedua kening mereka, nafas keduanya menderu tidak beraturan karena hampir 5 menit saling melumat.

"Hm, sama-sama. Terima kasih juga sudah begitu pengertian padaku selama ini." Kyuubi meletakkan kepalanya pada dada Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan bertemu ibu dan ayahku?"

"Hn, sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Itachi tersenyum bahagia.

"Setelah kau sembuh, aku akan membawa orang tuaku menemui orang tuamu segera."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih Kyuu, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu." Itachi mencium kening Kyuubi sebelum kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi dengan penuh cinta.

...

...

...

...

Fin.

...

..

..

Ada yg butuh sequel?

Oh, oke kalau gak ada

See u

#Jurus kabur no jutsu.

Booom.


End file.
